Lindsay Vale
Lindsay Vale was one of the cheerleaders at Twin Branches High before the cheerleading team got destroyed. She was the newest cheerleader and was most recently a sophomore. Lindsay was introduced as one of the new characters during the September 2012 update and the game's newest antagonist. Lindsay is not related to Taylor even though they have the same last name. Lindsay's most notable storyline has been her rivalry against Autumn. Duration: Season 4: Love and Basketball- Season 1: Origins Storylines Lindsay first appeared during the Surviving High School Novel as Dominique Clark's best friend. The two girls made fun of Emily Kessler. Lindsay next appeared in the actual game as the newest cheerleader. When hipster Autumn did not include Lindsay in her art showcase yet included some of the other cheerleaders, Lindsay destroys Autumn's showcase. Lindsay is then suspended from cheerleading because of this. Autumn then re-does the art showcase and includes Lindsay in it this time. Lindsay is then infuriated when a professional artist who is inspecting Autumn's showcase think Lindsay's pictures make her seem self-centered and vain, so Lindsay then destroys Autumn's camera which her mother gave her before she died. Autumn leaves Twin Branches because of this and Zoe reports Lindsay to the principal. Lindsay is then suspended from school for two weeks and Wes promises to get revenge on Lindsay for what she did to Autumn. Lindsey next appears in The Conned Artist and also tries to win the internship, with Nickolai, against Autumn. When Autumn states that she isn't even interested in photography, she says it will let her meet famous people and get her introduced to fame. Later on, Wes tries to flirt with her and she seems suspicious about it all. She may or may not be aware of Wes putting the stink bomb behind her lens. She comes back with beautiful pictures and the episode leaves off with a cliffhanger – as Nikolai is now deciding whether he wants to pick Autumn or Lindsay. He ends up picking Autumn over her, knowing that her pictures are fake while Autumn's are original. During the following school year, Lindsay has only made one appearance. It is assumed that she continued on the cheer team until it got shut down. Relationships Rivalries Autumn Autumn and Lindsay are each other's greatest enemies. Lindsay was upset that she was the only cheerleader not featured in Autumn's showcase and therefore trashes it. Autumn creates another showcase and this time with Lindsay in it. Lindsay is still not pleased, as a professional photographer who comes to see Autumn's art showcase says that Lindsay's picture makes her look self-centered. Out of anger, Lindsay breaks Autumn's camera, a gift from Autumn's deceased mother. At this point, Autumn is so fed up with Lindsay, she has no choice but to transfer high schools. Autumn and Lindsay have their second confrontation in The Conned Artist, Part 1 and 2. Finding out that Autumn is in works to become an intern of a prominent photographer, Nikolai Tyrell, Lindsay decides to compete against Autumn for the internship. With the help of Wes, Autumn proves that Lindsay stole the photos. Personality Lindsay Vale is a sophomore who's often considered to others as vain, jealous, rude, vindictive and a meaner version of Jessica Blaire, Appearing as Dominique Clark's best friend in the novel, Lindsay quickly stepped up to the plate to take her place as the new and growing queen bee of the school by joining the cheerleading team. Lindsay often positions herself to be in the spotlight and hates not being the center of it. She's also shown signs of being very hotheaded and vengeful when she destroyed Autumn's photos for the art showcase after hearing that she was not apart of it. This behavior, along with Lindsay's destruction of Autumn's camera given by her deceased mother, has made her the enemy of Emily Kessler, Autumn, and Wes. Despite being known for superficial attitude, Lindsay was once Zoe's guess for who was to be the next head cheerleader. She had noted that Lindsay was becoming increasingly more popular with the rest of the student body than any of the previous cheerleaders. Appearance Lindsay has blonde hair and light skin, as well as wearing orange-colored lipstick. Along with her blue eyes, she has wears a blue shirt. Age Lindsay's first appearance in the novels and the A New Start reboot marked her first year as a freshman. She is currently attending Twin Branches as a sophomore. Trivia *Her mother works in the Macy's makeup department. *She met Dominique Clark in the eighth grade and made the decision to attend Twin Branches for a fresh start together. *Lindsay attended Homecoming with Spencer in [[Surviving High School: The Novel|the first Surviving High School novel]] despite his initial infatuation with her best friend. *In the preview for the first novel, she was given the look of Porscha Collins, rather than her regular look. Category:Cheerleader Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Popular Category:Single Characters Category:Antagonist Category:New Generation